User talk:Scarly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Once Again/@comment-Scarly-20110509171049 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rebc29 (Talk) 17:11, May 9, 2011 Re:Adding Pages First off, Hi! I'm Becca, and thanks for joining the wiki! And second, if you want to add a story, you can post it either way, but I would suggest making a page, just so it's easier for everyone to see your edits and read it. Second, I actually make a seperate page for my characters (but I haven't gotten around to that yet XP). I could make Tristan's page (from Once Again) as an example for you, if you'd like. Otherwise, putting some info about them on your user page has also been done. So, you can do it either way. Thanks for coming, again! Hope you have a good time writing and I totally look forward to reading it! "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 12:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ There is no limit to OCs or stories you can have. As long as the OCs have a story, and the story gets finished eventually. "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 01:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin...? I was just wondering, because you are one of the few contributing members who edits everyday, if you would like to become an admin? >_< There's not really much to look over, but it'd be nice if I had some one in charge. Please consider it! "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 01:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I was going to change it when I got through hearing people's feedback on my blog, aka: on the 21st. But thanks. I'll go see what you changed it to, to see if it's okay XP "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 02:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought that was in the rules on the main page already.. whoops. You can add that if you want XP and about the canon character pages, we could each have an a few characters, and we could be supervisors for those pages, and if anyone has anything to add, they can ask us to add it. So, should we just make a general page called "Canon Characters", or have a specific page for each canon character? "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 01:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty! Sounds good to me! Btw, if you didn't notice, in the community message thing, it says that we have a chat (and it's not lying! XD) So any time you wanna go on that, I'll prolly be on there. "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 15:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that'd be awesome! Thanks! For some reason, it doesn't work on my computer... ;-; "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 16:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) 1) It looks great! And yeah, we can work on them together XD Sorry I haven't really been active lately. I've had some writer's block, and I'm seeing my sister for the first time in 2 months, and meeting her new boyfriend (and future husband) so, I've been kinda busy XD 2) Alright! Though the wiki chats do not work on my computer, so I won't be able to go on that D; Sowwy. 3) I love your new siggie and pic! Haha, sorry, had to say that XD "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 04:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hai ^_^ I'm Rin, a new admin here. I was wondering if we could talk sometime? It'd be awesome if you could get back to me, thanks! Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 09:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Rebc and I are working on getting the wiki more noticed, will you be helping? Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 00:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) It's fine~ Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 00:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I've been good (: How 'bout you? He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake... No, not Santa- Edward Cullen! 22:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, thanks! I like yours too He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake... No, not Santa- Edward Cullen! 22:19, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah, yeah, I was literally just going to tell you how I liked the idea after I read this message. Haha, I'm alsoo uber excited for that XD He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake... No, not Santa- Edward Cullen! 22:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Indeed it is, haha. For my new story, The Will to Do, I think Imma have a love triange... gotta love love triangles ;) He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake... No, not Santa- Edward Cullen! 22:37, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Haha. And I loooove making logos! I wish I had more stories to make them for :P He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake... No, not Santa- Edward Cullen! 22:50, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Haha, well Im still excited to see the logo! And I really hope you like my story. Anya is kinda my Ouran SI. He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake... No, not Santa- Edward Cullen! 23:23, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yay! And that's too bad that it wouldn't come out as well as you thought, I'll go look at it ASAP. He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake... No, not Santa- Edward Cullen! 23:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Dooooooooo iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit hahaha He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake... No, not Santa- Edward Cullen! 00:31, February 7, 2012 (UTC)